Salju dan Malaikat
by Karpet-Ajaib
Summary: Pertemuan Sena dengan Hiruma diawali dengan salju di halaman rumah Sena. Namun kisah mereka bukan kisah biasa, mereka punya kisah ajaib yang membuat kita tak percaya. //Slash HiruSena// RnR please. :D


~ Salju dan Malaikat ~

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story: Aoi Misora.

Warning: OOC, GaJe, aneh, mengandung shonen-ai. Sekali lagi, fic ini mengandung shonen-ai. Ga suka? Ga usah baca.

* * *

Sena duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang dingin. Bulan Desember sudah datang, yang berarti salju akan turun sebentar lagi. Tapi Sena tidak peduli. Dia sedang menanti seseorang yang penting baginya. Seseorang yang telah mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik, bukan hanya seorang anak kecil penakut yang selalu dikasari temannya. Sungguh, masa itu adalah masa paling menakutkan dalam hidup Sena.

Sena bisa merasakan benda dingin perlahan-lahan jatuh dari langit. Tanpa melihat pun Sena tahu kalau itu adalah salju. Ternyata ramalan cuaca di televisi yang menyebutkan bahwa hari ini akan turun salju benar. Sena tersenyum samar. Salju selalu membawa kenangan baginya.

"Seperti dulu," gumamnya pelan. Lalu tanpa sadar ingatannya kembali bernostalgia ke masa dia kecil

#Flashback#

"Mamo-nee, lihat! Salju turun!" Sena berteriak senang di balik jendela. Tangannya yang kecil menempel pada kaca jendela, membuat bekas telapak tangan terlihat jelas di sana. Mamori, yang tadinya asyik bermain boneka, menghampiri Sena yang masih berteriak senang.

"Iya, salju turun!" Mamori berteriak tidak kalah hebohnya. Mereka berdua memandang salju dengan senang.

"Mamo-nee, apa kita bisa main salju di luar?" tanya Sena pada Mamori. Mamori kelihatannya ragu-ragu ketika akan menjawab pertanyaan Sena.

"Entahlah. Tapi kalau kita main salju, kita pasti dimarahi. Salju 'kan dingin, bisa-bisa baju kita basah semua," jawab Mamori.

Sena tampak kecewa. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang berubah ketika mendengar jawaban Mamori. Mau tak mau, Mamori merasa kasihan juga pada Sena. Sena selalu sendirian dan takut bermain bersama teman-temannya di sekitar rumah karena ujungnya pasti Sena dikasari.

"Kita bisa main kalau kita diperbolehkan oleh ibu," tambah Mamori. Raut wajah Sena berubah gembira dengan cepat. Perubahan mood Sena memang terkadang tidak bisa ditebak oleh Mamori.

Maka dua orang anak itu pergi ke dapur dengan setengah berlari. Di sana, Mihae Kobayakawa, ibu Sena, tengah mengobrol asyik dengan ibu Mamori. Tampaknya mereka tengah membicarakan resep masakan terbaru.

"Ibu, kami boleh tidak pergi main ke luar?" tanya Sena pada Mihae. Bola mata cokelatnya berbinar memohon. Mihae memandang anak tunggalnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kenapa tidak main di dalam rumah saja? Di luar sudah turun salju, Sena." Mihae menjawab pertanyaan anaknya sambil mengelus perlahan rambutnya. Sena menatap ibunya dengan pandangan berharap. Rupanya Kobayakawa kecil ini masih belum menyerah.

Mamori menguatkan permohonan Sena. "Iya bibi, kami ingin sekali main salju. Hanya sebentar saja, lalu kami akan masuk lagi ke rumah."

Mihae tetap cemas pada anak tunggalnya dan Mamori. Ibu Mamori menepuk punggung Mihae perlahan, mencoba meyakinkan kalau anak-anak mereka ada benarnya.

"Ijinkan saja, Mihae. Mereka juga ingin main. Anakku pasti akan menjaga Sena dengan baik," ucap ibu Mamori. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Mihae mengangguk juga. Sena dan Mamori melompat senang, lalu berlari keluar rumah sambil tertawa-tawa.

Ibu Mamori tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak polos itu, lalu tersenyum pada Mihae. "Sudahlah, ayo kita coba resep kue ini. Sepertinya lezat."

Sementara ibu mereka sedang asyik membuat kue di dapur, Sena dan Mamori asyik melempar salju ke wajah satu sama lain sambil sesekali berteriak senang. Puas bermain lempar salju, mereka memutuskan membuat boneka salju di halaman rumah Sena.

"Rasanya ada yang aneh. Apa ya?" Mamori bingung sendiri melihat hasil karyanya bersama Sena. Sena juga ikut mengamati bonek salju itu. Memang kalau dilihat lebih dekat, boneka salju itu tampak aneh. Bahkan mendekati seram.

Setelah beberapa mengamati, Sena akhirnya berkata, "apakah kurang mulut?" tebaknya.

Mamori mengangguk setuju, meskipun kurang yakin. "Aku rasa begitu. Ayo kita cari ranting untuk mulutnya."

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, boneka salju mereka sudah jadi. Tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya setinggi tubuh Sena, namun sedikit gemuk. Matanya terbuat dari batu, sedangkan hidung, mulut, dan kedua tangannya terbuat dari ranting. Sekilas, terlihat seperti boneka salju biasa yang dibuat anak-anak seumuran mereka. Tapi jika lebih diamati, boneka itu malah tampak semakin menyeramkan. Apalagi posisi ranting yang miring, membuat boneka salju itu seperti menyeringai.

"Err— sepertinya kurang begitu menarik. Tapi tidak apa-apa, besok kita buat yang lebih bagus!" ucap Mamori senang. Sena tertawa melihat sosok kakak yang selalu melindunginya itu.

"Tapi apakah besok kita juga diijinkan main salju?" tanya Sena. Mamori mengangguk yakin. Membujuk ibunya sangat mudah. Pasti ibunya juga berhasil membujuk ibu Sena.

Mamori menarik tangan Sena. "Kalau begitu ayo cepat masuk. Kalau terlalu lama main, bisa-bisa baju kita basah."

Sena hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu mereka berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau boneka salju buatan mereka benar-benar menyeringai.

Ooo00ooO

Malam harinya, Sena tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa, Sena selalu terbayang-bayang boneka salju buatannya bersama Mamori tadi sore. Rasa penasarannya sudah terlanjur berlebihan pada boneka salju itu. Dia yakin kalau boneka salju itu aneh. Sena sudah merasakan hal itu sejak awal.

Sena turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menengok ke arah jendela yang langsung menghadap ke halaman rumahnya. Dia bisa melihat boneka salju tadi sore itu masih ada di halamannya dan belum meleleh. Entah karena sedikit takut atau apa, Sena kembali lagi ke tempat tidurnya dan berusaha untuk tidur lagi. Namun hasilnya nihil. Dia tetap tak bisa tidur.

Sedikit frustasi, Sena memilih mengambil buku gambarnya dan mulai menggambar. Saking asyiknya, Sena tidak menyadari kalau ada sosok yang memperhatikannya di kamar itu.

"Sedang menggambar apa bocah pendek?"

Nyaris saja Sena berteriak kaget kalau tidak mempunyai pengendalian diri yang baik. Dengan takut, dia menoleh sumber suara yang berasal dari dekat jendelanya.

Ada anak laki-laki seumuran Mamori di sana. Anak itu tengah menyeringai padanya sambil melambai. Sena menelan ludah dengan takut, tapi dia tetap membalas lambaian tangan itu.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" kejar anak itu lagi.

"Aku sedang menggambar boneka salju," jawab Sena sedikit takut. Anak itu melangkah mendekati Sena dan melihat hasil gambarannya.

"Boneka salju yang ada di halaman? Bukankah boneka itu menyeramkan?" tanya anak itu. Sena menggeleng.

"Menurutku boneka itu tidak menyeramkan. Dia hanya tampak unik, itu saja. Dia juga boneka salju pertama yang aku buat." Dan selanjutnya, Sena dan anak misterius itu mengobrol dengan seru. Rasa takut Sena menghilang sepenuhnya, digantikan oleh rasa senang luar biasa karena selama ini temannya hanya Mamori. Anak itu adalah teman laki-lakinya yang pertama.

"Jadi kau selau dikasari dan disuruh-suruh oleh teman sekolahmu?" anak lelaki itu memastikan perkataan Sena. Sena mengangguk dengan cepat. "Dan itu alasan kenapa kau tidak suka bermain bersama teman-teman di sekitar rumahmu?"

Sena mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu berkata, "hanya Mamori-nee yang selalu melindungiku. Walaupun dia perempuan, tapi dia bisa melawan anak-anak nakal."

Anak lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti. Rambut pirangnya yang agak aneh —menurut Sena— bergoyang-goyang.

Sena menguap kecil, tampaknya dia mulai mengantuk. Anak laki-laki itu tahu kalau Sena sudah mulai mengantuk dan menyuruhnya tidur. Dengan malas, Sena akhirnya naik juga ke tempat tidur.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu dan dari mana asalmu?" tanya Sena selagi anak lelaki itu menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Anak itu memandang Sena dengan tatapan ganjil.

"Aku tak bisa katakan sekarang. Besok temui aku jam enam pagi di halaman rumahmu. Kau harus datang."

Sena mengerutkan keningnya. Tetapi dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Sena menggenggam ujung pakaian anak itu, tanda bahwa dia ingin bersamanya sebentar lagi.

"Maukah kau menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku?" tanya Sena lagi dengan penuh harap. Anak itu mengangguk dan mulai bernyanyi. Di luar dugaan, suaranya sangat merdu. Membuat Sena terlena dan jatuh ke alam mimpi dengan cepat.

Sebelum anak itu benar-benar pergi, dia mengusap kening Sena dan mengecupnya lembut, lalu berbisik pelan, "good night, my angel."

Lalu dia lenyap tanpa bekas.

Ooo00ooO

Sena terbangun karena silau oleh sinar yang masuk dari jendelanya. Sambil menguap, dia melihat buku gambar yang tergeletak di lantai kamarnya dengan kondisi dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Melihat hal itu, Sena jadi teringat kejadian semalam, dimana dia berkenalan dengan teman barunya yang misterius.

Tiba-tiba Sena memukul keningnya sendiri. Dia ingat hari ini jam enam pagi, dia harus menemui teman barunya di halaman. Dia melirik jam yang ada di meja. Pukul tujuh pagi. Tanpa mengganti piyama, dia mengambil mantel dan segera keluar rumah walaupun ibunya sudah memanggil-manggil dari ruang makan.

Ternyata tidak ada orang di halaman. Sena menunduk sedih. Pasti teman barunya itu marah karena dia tidak menepati janjinya. Padahal dia adalah teman pertama Sena selain Mamori.

Dia hamper saja berbalik pergi meninggalkan halaman rumahnya ketika dia mendengar suara anak lelaki yang dikenalnya. Dia berbalik dan mencari sumber suara. Dan betapa gembiranya dia ketika melihat sosok seorang anak yang tengah berdiri di belakang pohon. Sosok yang dia kenal sebagai teman barunya. Sosok berambut pirang, bermata tajam, bertubuh tinggi kurus, dan giginya tampak seperti mempunyai taring.

Tapi tunggu… Ada yang berbeda.

Tubuh anak itu makin lama makin transparan. Sedikit demi sedikit dia tampak semakin menghilang. Sena mendekati anak itu dengan khawatir. Takut terjadi sesuatu dengan teman barunya.

"Sekarang, akan aku katakan yang sebenarnya," ucap anak itu tiba-tiba ketika jarak Sena dengannya semakin dekat. Dia menarik napas sebentar sebelum berkata lagi. "Aku adalah wujud manusia dari boneka salju yang kau buat itu," katanya sambil menunjuk boneka salju yang mulai meleleh. Sena menatapnya takjub dan tak percaya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya pada omonganku," ucap anak itu. "Tapi aku lahir dari harapanmu. Kau membuatku dengan penuh harapan dan itulah yang membuat aku ada. Kau membuatku agar kau mempunyai teman dan malam itu, aku datang ke kamarmu agar kau tidak kesepian. Aku mengabulkan permohonanmu agar kau mempunyai teman."

"Tapi kini waktuku sudah hampir habis." Dia memperhatikan tangannya yang semakin transparan.

"Aku percaya pada ceritamu," ucap Sena. Membuat anak itu terkejut. "Boleh kutahu siapa namamu? Setidaknya aku harus tahu siapa nama temanku 'kan?"

"Hiruma Youichi," jawab anak itu pendek.

Sena tersenyum. "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Sena Kobayakawa."

"Apakah aku bisa menemuimu lagi?" tanya Sena lagi sebelum tubuh Hiruma benar-benar menipis. Hiruma menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Suatu saat di tanggal 23 Desember di taman dekat rumahmu. Aku akan bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia dan akan menemanimu," jawab anak itu cepat sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar hilang. Terik sinar matahari telah membuatnya meleleh, seiring dengan melelehnya boneka salju buatan Sena.

"Aku berjanji akan menunggumu, karena kau adalah teman pertamaku. Sekaligus cinta pertamaku," ucap Sena sambil menahan tangis. Tapi dia langsung menguatkan dirinya. Apa jadinya jika Hiruma melihatnya menangis? Pasti dia tidak akan suka.

Sena menatap salju yang sudah mencair itu. Seolah mimpi, dia baru saja mendapatkan teman seorang wujud boneka salju yang kemarin dia buat. Dan sekarang, temannya itu sudah pergi. Meninggalkan Sena yang masih termenung sedih di halaman rumahnya.

Sena sudah mencamkan di pikirannya, bahwa dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Hiruma Youichi. Walaupun dia harus menunggu seribu tahun lagi.

#End of Flashback#

"Lama menunggu?"

Sena terdiam. Botol minuman hangatnya bahkan nyaris jatuh. Suara itu, suara yang sangat dia kenal. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera menoleh ke belakang. Dan tampaklah seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi kurus dan berambut pirang. Bibirnya menyeringai melihat Sena masih mengenalinya.

"Lama sekali kau muncul," ucap Sena. Dia segera memeluk pemuda itu. "Hiruma Youichi."

Pemuda itu tertawa sebentar sebelum menanggapi perkataan Sena. "Rasa sayang sebagai teman sudah berubah menjadi rasa cinta, eh?"

Sena memukul dada Hiruma pelan. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu segalanya. Jangan kira setelah aku pergi kau lepas dari pengawasanku begitu saja."

Sena tertawa, lalu mempererat pelukannya pada Hiruma. "Aku cinta padamu."

"Sama."

Wajah Sena memerah. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Hiruma lalu membalik badannya agar Hiruma tidak tahu kalau wajahnya memerah.

"Kalau dipikir, sudah sepuluh tahun kau menungguku. Lama juga ya," ucap Hiruma sambil memeluk bahu Sena dan membawanya duduk di bangku yang tadi diduduki Sena. Wajah Sena makin merona.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sena pendek.

"Dan kau masih saja pendek. Apakah pertumbuhanmu sudah berhenti?"

Sena mendorong pundak Hiruma main-main sambil tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Suatu hari nanti pasti aku akan lebih tinggi darimu."

"Kita tunggu saja nanti."

"Aku sudah bosan menunggu," ucap Sena menanggapi perkataan Hiruma.

Hiruma dan Sena sama-sama tersenyum. Sekarang adalah tanggal 23 Desember, dan Hiruma menepati janjinya untuk kembali bertemu dengan Sena.

"Jadi." Hiruma menghentikan ucapannya sebentar. "Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Tidak usah ditebak, wajah Sena sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat ini. Dia mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Hiruma tersenyum senang. Penantiannya tidak sia-sia.

"Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu mengucapkan kata itu," ucap Sena lirih.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku, my angel," ucap Hiruma sambil mengecup kening Sena lembut.

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga telah menjadi teman sekaligus cinta pertamaku."

Sekarang, salju memiliki makna yang jauh berbeda untuk mereka dibanding sepuluh tahun lalu. Kisah mereka tertutup dengan sempurna walau diwarnai dengan penantian panjang dan awal yang tak masuk akal.

* * *

Music Mode: Lullaby – Gita Gutawa dan Gotta Find You – Jonas Brothers.

Oke. Saya sudah mulai gila dan ngawur. Saya cuma bikin fic ini selama satu setengah jam, dari jam sebelas malam sampai setengah satu malam. Padahal besoknya saya ulangan matematika. *nangis lebay*

Well, ide ceritanya berbeda dengan fic-fic saya sebelumnya. Kali ini saya coba buat dengan genre fantasy. Walaupun tetep HiruSena sih… Hehehehe… :D

Maaf kalo ada typo dkk, atau kurang deskrip dan alurnya kecepetan. Saya buatnya ngebut sih. Keburu idenya ilang soalnya… *ngeles* ;D

Oke. Saya setia menanti review di sini. Flame juga boleh. Monggo~

^_~

Aoi Misora


End file.
